Nagi and Chrome's life
by NeveCalmante
Summary: How did Nagi become Chrome? What did she do before she was introduced to the Vongola? A story about Nagi who slowly became the girl called 'Chrome Dokuro' with the help of a sneaky pineapple headed illusionist.  YES.. PINEAPPLE HEADED ILLUTIONIST!
1. Chapter 1

**My Past Life as Nagi**

My name is Nagi. I'm fourteen years old and I go to a small private school called Trinisette Academy. I'm good in my studies… I think….

A lot of people say I'm more of a quiet and shy girl… I never had much friends before… so it's kind of lonely but it's okay… I'm used to it….it's kind of better being alone…..

**Sometimes…. I wish everything will all end…**

Well… it's the first day of school….. it was a normal day like always… When the school bell rang… Everybody left the classroom with a friend except for me….

I didn't want to go home right away… even if I went back home late nobody was there to notice it… my parents were always out for work…

I just decided to go to the park…

I sat on the swing and looked at all the people who passed by the park…..

All of a sudden, a little kitten came out from the bushes from nearby….. I knew at once that the kitten was the one I always played with almost every weekend…

I looked through my bag and found some string from my sewing kit and gave it to the kitten so it can play…..

It was so cute while it played with the string… "Kawai…"

I played with the kitten till it was late at night….. when it was getting dark, I went home. I wished I could take the kitten home but my parents both did not allow that….-sigh-

I always went to the park to play with the kitten everyday….. sometimes I brought some milk for it to drink… I wish I could how people hoe cute it is when it was drinking it….

It's the second semester starting from today... Even if it was the second semester…...everything was the same….class was the same as always….(boring and almost the whole class was sleeping..)

After school that day, I went to see the kitten again…

When I reached the park I saw a few naughty boys scaring the kitten by splashing water on it…..the kitten was too scared it ran towards the road…..

I didn't know what to do…I saw a car headed for the kitten….. I didn't want to see the kitten die…..

I jumped into the road, picked up the kitten and hugged it tightly…..

I was crashed by the car which headed towards me in high speed….

It was really painful… but it was not as much pain as I got these years I have lived…

That day, I was caught in a car accident to save the only friend I had…..

**Nagi**

How was it..?

I'm sorry if I got any wrong spelling or wrong grammar…^^''

I'm writing this in the night so I'm kinda sleepy and dissy~XP

And it's kinda short..T.T

Hope you liked it…

There is nobody talking in the first chapter cause I could not think of what to put..#.#

But Nagi did say "kawai" hahaXD  
I will post the next chapter later on…

I love writing fanficts~^^

Please review~ ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

**The Person I met~**

I was half unconscious…. I could not see anything clearly….my left eye was not usable anymore…I felt pain in my stomach…..

Someone was talking outside my room… It was my mother and father…

"Dear, Nagi was in a car accident." She said.

"Thanks to her one of my business talks were ruined." He said coldly.

"That girl… She tried to save a cat…. They said that it's too late for several of her organs… She can't be saved…" she said.

"Hey, the doctors said she could be saved if they transplant organs from the same blood type…." He said.

"Don't joke around! I'm not going to have them cut me open for that girl?" she said.

"What are you saying..? She's your child?" he said.

"I never understood what that child was thinking. She couldn't even make friends? She didn't even grow close to you. It's not just me…nobody really wishes for her to keep living." She said loudly.  
"Hey, Nagi can hear you..!" he said.

"She's in the ICU…. She can't hear me..."she said slowly trying to calm down from the anger.  
"Anyways, I'm heading back to the office. Do whatever you want." He said and he left.  
"De…. Dear? Stop?" She shouted running after him. 

"It's strange….. I can hear it all… I'm going to die….. I feel kinda relieved… It'll finally be over….."I said before closing my eyes till everything was over…

"kufufu~ It's won't end. You'll simply keep wondering…." A man's voice said.  
"Who are you..?" I asked to the voice.  
"Oh? You can hear my voice? This walk was worthwhile." He said.

All of a sudden, my vision became clear…..but I wasn't in the hospital anymore….

I looked around and saw I was in a field…. The grass were bright green, not like the ones I saw before… and there was a tree nearby…..and a lake was there too…..

I was still in the bed…...but my surrounding was different….

Then, I saw a man standing in front of me…..

He was tall and had the same color hair as mine.….

He had mismatching eyes…. His right eye was blue while the left eye was red with a character "Six" written in it…..

I didn't know what to do… what to say…..

"W…..Who are you…? What are you…?" I asked.  
"Kufufu~" he laughed. I just guessed it was his was of laughing….

"We might be more alike than you think…" he said sweetly.

"e…eh…..?" I said.

"What is your name..?" He asked in his gentle voice.  
"My...name is ….Nagi…."I said a bit nervous.

He came next to my bed and whispered into my ear... "I can't stay here for long… I need to go back…. Hope to see you again soon….Nagi~"

All of a sudden, the man disappeared leaving a pile of mist behind…

"Why did these mist appear….?" I said.  
I just lied down on the bed and closed my eyes feeling a bit dissy….

When I opened my eyes I found myself back in the hospital….

I looked around in dismay…. It was all a dream..?

I didn't know what to do…. I just kept thinking of the man I saw…. The place I was in….

"I want to meet him again if it's possible…." I spoke in a small voice.

"I will come back tomorrow to talk with you again…. For now please have a good rest…" It was him…. It was his voice…

"hai…" I replied in a low voice.  
I just fell asleep that night… I felt like someone was watching me while I slept….. I felt nice and warm…. It was the best sleep I had in years…

Okay… that's my second Chapter^^

Hope you liked it…..

Ne ne~ I have a problem….. should I make chrome with hibari or mukuro?  
XD  
-imitates lambo-

Can't…. think…. Of…. Who…. To… choose….

XD

Anyways~ please review ~^w^


End file.
